Infinite Dimensional Power
by Matsuda Macober
Summary: En esta Historia nuestro Protagonista Oliver sera enviado a otro mundo a tener aventuras... pero... que pensara cuando se encuentre con IS o que este mundo puede ser mucho mas grande de lo que parece? mas tecnológico... mas... mágico. Ligero AU SI/OC Probables X-vers en un futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Jo jo jo jola aquí Matsuda Macober con una nueva historia, esta vez de infinite Stratos… por ahora no será un cruce. creo, quién sabe. pero bueeeno empecemos.**

* * *

Dime… que pensarías si… mueres?... bueno tal vez no pienses nada, los sistemas cerebrales que permiten el pensamiento deberían haberse apagado y cosas así pero… yo seguía cociente… yo… no se… antes de morir tuve una buena vida, 6 hermanos 5 mayores y una menor, 2 padres amorosos prácticamente pude hacer todo lo que quise hacer y estudiar.

mi muerte… diría que no fue como muchas otras muertes que he leído en fan fics, del tipo de. "y murió de la forma más estúpida posible" o "murió sin hacer nada y con el odio de sus padres" también "murió queriendo salvar a alguien pero no hizo nada…" en mi caso… bueno qué tal si les cuento.

Había llegado nuevamente a mi colegio no era el mejor pero me gustaba, entras por el patio, a tu derecha había lo que sería la parte trasera de una Iglesia Adventista, mi propia familia y yo lo éramos, el colegio lo era en si.

a tu izquierda había un pequeño edificio el cual tenia los cursos iniciales básicos, si caminabas al frente había unas escaleras que te llevarían a otro edificio con los cursos medios o de bachiller.

Hoy estaba libre de la universidad y mi trabajo de medio tiempo por ende solo pase a visitar un momento a los profesores que tuve aquí.

no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los amigos que tenía en otros cursos me vieran y saludaran, salude a antiguos profesores, había una niña en tercero de básica la cual quería mucho y ella decía que yo era su hermano mayor… yo era moreno, pelo negro no muy largo y ojos color café oscuro, mientras ella tenía la tez un tanto pálida con el pelo rubio que llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos color verde… algunos de sus compañeros con más imaginación pensaron que o si bien ella había sido una infidelidad o lo había sido yo, o algo por el estilo.

Claro está que no era así conocía a sus padres y ellos solo se reían de su inocencia lo mismo hacía y por supuesto no frente a ella, realmente me calentaba el corazón que ella pensara de esa manera de mi, mi verdadera hermana menor se ponía celosa en ocasiones jeje.

justo cuando estaba por irme, llamé a la ley de murphy y quise arrepentirme sucedió algo. un terremoto.

lo primero es que activaron el protocolo de emergencias,no era difícil que en la República Dominicana y más en Puerto Plata se diera un terremoto… lo difícil era su magnitud. hacían muchos años que no pasaba uno con ese poder literalmente estaba meciendo los edificios de el colegio.

La iglesia era el punto de reunión había sido hecha para soportar los mas fuertes terremotos.

Los profesores se pusieron Manos a la obra movilizando a los estudiantes para llevarlos a la iglesia de forma organizada, estaba en la 3er piso de los cursos de bachiller. aunque las personas se tropezaban y aunque unas los ignoraban otras les ayudaban de mi parte y algunos amigos que tenia llegamos rápidamente y bien, entramos a la iglesia, los bancos y cosas varias se movían ligeramente pero no había casi nada que pudiese hacerle daño a las personas.

empece a ver a mi alrededor buscando cualquier señal de si alguien me faltaba, podía sonar egoísta y hasta malvado, pero siendo sincero primero veras por los cercanos a ti y luego a cualquier otra persona, vi el curso de 3ro de Básica.

acercándome a la profesora. "Dónde está Daniela?" pregunte preocupado, mi hermanita no estaba con ellos, y podía ver a todos o la mayoría de los niños con ella.

La profesora se vio sorprendida por esto antes de mirar a su alrededor mirando a los niños, a su alrededor mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y la calma con el temblor que ocurría.

Ella se veía cada vez más preocupada mirando a los niños, cuando levanto la mirada, solo con su rostro me lo dijo todo.

Maldecí en voz alta tomando la mirada sorprendida de algunas personas, pero eso no me importo estaba tanto molesto con la maestra como con Daniela, era buena niña pero se movía demasiado, y por eso a veces se hacía daño.

Cuando estudiaba allí en ocasiones ella iba a su curso a llorar en su regazo por que se había dado un golpe o la estaban molestando, a lo cual el o la consolaba o iba en su defensa contra quienes la molestaban.

Pensando en esto y que él la visitó y le dijo donde estaba es posible que ella esté en… el laboratorio.

Con toda la velocidad que le podía dar su cuerpo salió por las puertas de la iglesia, sin mirar o escuchar quienes le decían que se quedara.

Saliendo de la iglesia fue a la derecha saliendo del área de la iglesia y entrando a la de el colegio, cuando llego a las escaleras que se dirigen al laboratorio pudo escuchar a alguien pidiendo ayuda, una niña para ser más exactos.

Sin demora subió los escalones tropezando y golpeándose en ocasiones también viendo pedazos de él mismo cayendo al suelo, viendo que no tenía mucho tiempo siguió hasta el final, para abrir la puerta del laboratorio que estaba un poco dura por un pequeño colapso de esa parte de el techo, abriendo la puerta vio a Daniela en posición fetal en una esquina llorando.

"Daniela!" grité con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que ella volteara la cara hacia mí con lágrimas antes de correr a mis brazos como pudo y abrazarme con fuerza mientras yo también la abrazaba con fuerza y le levantaba del suelo sosteniendo la en mis brazos.

"tengo miedo…" fue lo primero que me dijo, yo la entendí también tenia miedo pero no podía dejar que eso se refleja en mi.

"tranquila, ok? Todo estará bien." ni yo mismo me creía esas palabras pero no podía hacer nada.

Tomando en brazos a la niña salí de el laboratorio a ver que la escalera estaba a mitad de caerse por completo, con una nueva determinación de tener a mi "hermana" en brazos.

Comencé a bajar sosteniéndome de la pared lo mejor que pude, cuando por fin se detuvo el temblor.

Di un suspiro de alivio antes de no ver los dientes a caballo regalado y correr por nuestras vidas a la iglesia, cuando estaba llegando a las puertas donde estaban todos esperándonos y diciendo que fuéramos mas rápidos.

(Mis piernas ya iban a toda potencia no jodan.)

Es lo que pensé pero como pude aumente la velocidad hasta que escuche algo encima de mi, una parte de un pequeño puente que pasaba por encima de mi se estaba desprendiendo y yo no llegaría a tiempo… pero… ella sí.

Tomando ejemplo de Mario 64 pensé en lo que haría. "Daniela, vive tu vida. Por ti y por mi, se feliz" le sonreí, ella se veía confundida hasta que di una vuelta en mi propio eje, y pensando .(chan naaariaaargh!).

La tire a los brazos de su profesora quien la atrapó ella no pudo bien recuperarse y verme cuando sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza y espalda antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Y… bueno. Henos aquí… al lado de la nada. Viendo hacia la oscuridad infinita…

"Tal Vez ni sea tan malo.." después de todo probablemente le había dejado un trauma a la pobre niña, debería estar agradecido de que no están juzgando me ni nada.

Lo no pasó mucho antes de que sintiera que todo a mi alrededor apretaba y luego perdía la conciencia…

* * *

**Años más tarde. Tal Vez si lo piden haga un flashback o que se yo.**

* * *

Volví a nacer, nunca creí que esto fuese posible pero… heme aquí… no? nací en mi mismo País de origen solo unos pequeños cambios como el lugar donde nací, que había sido un poco más al oeste, bueno para ser más exactos en santiago de los caballeros, pase un par de años allí antes de que mi familia se mudara a Japón… siempre fue mi sueño visitar japón, friki al fin jeje.

Lo que me sorprendió.. me dejó con la boca abierta que hasta mi madre tuvo que cerrarla por mi fue… u… un… un MALDITO IS (o infinite stratos)! que carajos! esa cosa no existía en mi vida pasada!.

Bueno realmente no sabía qué año era así (Mas por que se me olvido, y también no me paso preguntarle a alguno de mis nuevos padres)… que podía ser el futuro pero… no creía que algo así podía suceder...

No pasó mucho antes de que pudiésemos encontrar alojamiento para quedarnos, literalmente solo sabía español e inglés a un buen nivel, no sabia nada de japones pero oi a mis padres hablar sobre que ellos me enseñaran con el tiempo, lo cual no vi tan mal.

En la casa que estábamos era de 2 pisos con un pequeño frente y un garaje para 2 carros, tiene 4 habitaciones, una para mis padres, una para mi y 2 en caso de que vengan visitas, aquel que sea dominicano o haya estado con alguno sabe que somos bastante hospitalarios y muy apegados a nuestra familia nadie sabe si en algún momento un familiar de nosotros quisiera venir a visitarnos.

En mi habitación estaba pensando en las cosas del futuro, si este no era solo el futuro… y si estaba en el anime?... solo me había visto las 2 temporadas y había empezado la novela ligera así que no lo se todo… tal vez muchas cosas pero… no todo.

Lo primero que pensé es en estudiar Robotica y en la forma que se hacían estos mismos.. sabía de computación, mecánica, algo de anatomía Etc… pero se necesitaba más que eso para crear un Is no? según solo se crearon un límite de núcleos de IS o más bien la gran científica Tabane Shinonono los creaba y los registraba con la ONU en una base de datos… o eso recuerdo realmente no estoy muy seguro de eso pero algo es algo No?.

Después de un suspiro miro a un lado antes de recordar los juegos que jugaba en mi otra vida antes de llegar a uno… uno con el que soñaba poder recrear… Megaman… aunque me gustan los clásicos como Megaman Zero o los Megaman X los que mas jugue fueron los Megaman ZX y Megaman ZX ADVENT, siempre pense como seria si pudieses recrear las habilidades o las armaduras de todos esos Megaman… según recuerdo muchas veces tanto X como Zero sobrevivieron a ataques o explosiones de tal magnitud que pudiesen destruir una ciudad entera con no mucho más que raspones y rasguños en su armazón… ok, ok. algunos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlos en suspensión por un tiempo, pero eran fuertes. no?

Según se dice el modelo F era el más fuerte pero… X pudo soportar toda neo Arcadia sobre sus Hombros por un tiempo indefinido en uno de sus juegos si tomamos eso en cuenta literalmente X deveria de usar solo su fuerza bruta para derrotar sus enemigos pero, eso no le daria gracia al juego.

riéndome un poco miro al techo.

Crear los modelos… eh?... si lo pienso un poco… no debería de ser tan difícil.

Ya crearon los Is no?, la tecnología para ponerlos en una dimensión de bolsillo debería estar disponible o… nanobots? también servirá. bien, ya se cual sera mi destino, jeje creare Los modelos y Los nanobots con lo que se de los Comics tanto de Spider man, iron man y del juego Crysis.

Y con eso me puse manos a la obra, le dije a mis padres que es lo que quería ser y ellos un tanto confundidos y una sonrisa aceptaron, tal vez pensaron que serían los delirios de un niño, pero… cuando vieron que iba a la biblioteca a comprar libros de robótica o de los IS parece que se dieron cuenta que no era solo un delirio mío, cuando llegamos a Japon tenia 4 años y a mis 8 años ya había creado el primer nanobot, no era mucho, podía volverse invisible y volverse tan duro como la energía que tuviese… no preguntes porque hubo un apagón por un tiempo por mi sector.

Después de eso empecé a hacer más y mas nanobots hasta crear una pequeña fábrica de nanobots que creaban más nanobots, solo quería los suficientes para recrear las Armaduras de Los modelos.

no es que hubiese dejado mis estudios ni nada de eso, fui a la escuela como cualquier niño normal… y aunque tenía buena nota por los trabajos, tareas y por que por alguna razón siempre tenía la clase en el cuaderno, a los profesores no les agradaba mucho que durmiese en clase, realmente a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, hay japoneses que son bastantes Racistas yo volví a ser moreno, aunque mi pelo y color de ojos cambio, ahora mi pelo era como el de cualquier surfista, riso y peinado hacia atrás con una cola de caballo que bajaba hasta mis omoplatos. con el estilo de pelo de Kidou Yuuto, con el cuerpo de Tsunami Jousuke.

Asi que a veces me llamaban el moreno o el negro de la clase, no es que no hubiese quienes me defendiese o a quienes les importara como mis amigos, pero la voz de los bravucones se escuchaba mucho más, un día estaba tranquilo trabajando en unos nuevos planos para el traje de Zero Omega.

Cuando uno de esos bravucones empezó a decir cosas sin sentidos.

en mi país tenemos un dicho. "mientras no te toque un pelo, ignóralo. pero cuando lo haga… desgraciense la vida los 2" cosa que mi madre me había dicho y le había dicho a los profesores lo que iba a hacer si pasaba algo así, los profesores pensaron que era una mala educación.

pero mi madre les dijo. "prefiero que mi hijo sepa defenderse a que lo puedan golpear o llamarlo pendejo" lo último fue en buen dominicano como decimos.

Mi padre no era un Maestro de las artes Marciales ni nada parecido mas bien solo sabía algo de defensa personal, pero el me había puesto en algunas escuelas de Karate y Kung fu Chino así como de Arquería, apenas estaba empezando pero en mi vida anterior había entrenado estas mismas disciplinas obviando la de arqueria.

El chico parecía que se estaba hartando de que no le hiciese caso así que lo más sensato para él fue agarrar mi cabeza y estrellarla contra la mesa… mis planos… se mancharon con algo de la sangre que empezó a salir de mi nariz, había trabajado en ellos por meses… arruinados.

"ahora si la cagaste…" dije esas palabras con todo el veneno que un niño que estaba empezando en sus 9 años podía dar.

El otro niño tenía 11 me importaba poco si lo había puesto tarde o simplemente había reprobado tantas materias que aún estaba en ese curso, levantándome de mi silla el pensó que me iría o algo así cuando vi su sonrisa arrogante lo único que me salio fue un puñetazo en la boca del estómago con todo lo que tenía.

cuando bajó la cabeza lo agarre del pelo y le di un rodillazo en la nariz rompiendo la, luego lo tiré de espaldas al suelo y luego le di una patada con todo lo que tuve en la costilla, escuchando el buen sonido de una costilla romperse.

Después de eso llego la Maestra que estaba muy bien sentada mientras me golpeo el chico pero justo cuando me defendí empezó a decir cosas como que me detuviera o esa no era la manera en que debía actuar, hasta que me soltó una cachetada solo por que no le hice caso, la mire con toda ira que pude pero me contuve y espere a que me llevaran a la dirección y llamaran a mis padres.

lo que nadie sabía es que había usado a uno de mis Drones creados por los nanobots para grabarlo todo.

Cuando la Maestra empezó a hablar dijo que yo me había acercado y había golpeado al niño y en forma de defensa el me había golpeado lo cual implica mi golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando quise hablar ella me mandaba a callar o no me dejaba hablar alzando la voz.

en un punto mi padre no lo soporto más y se levantó en sus impresionantes 1,97 sobrepasando por mucho a ambas personas y hablando de forma tranquila. " en un juicio hablan, tanto, el acusador, defensor, acusado y demandante. no solo una parte, que no se vuelva a repetir que usted" señalando a la maestra. "interrumpa a mi hijo, entendido."

La maestra se veía intimidada la Mujer no medía más de unos 1,60 más que ella era bastante delgada y mi padre iba al gimnasio antes de llegar a casa todos los días.

el director único otro hombre en la sala era un gordo que media 1.58 a lo mucho.

mi propia Madre media 1,80 y ella hacia su parte de ejercicio además que era con ella que iba a clases de artes marciales.

" gracias pa, lo que quería decir. Tatsumaki-San se me había acercado para decirme cosas que ignore puesto que no me iban a servir d-"

Siendo interrumpido otra vez. "seguro porque podían ser.. no se que pusieras atención a la cl-" la mujer se cortó cuando vio a mi padre mirándola fijamente.

"como seguía diciendo, después de que el vio que no le haria caso, el hizo lo que pensó mejor y golpeo mi cabeza contra la mesa de mi silla. en estos momentos es que me defendí y sucedieron las cosas, hasta que usted llegó y me dio una cachetada. que por cierto usted no hizo nada mientra el me decía de todo y yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente."

el director fue quien habló en estos momentos aún un poco intimidado por mi padre. "y por qué no llamó a la profesora?"

"hubiese sido una opción, pero ella se veía muy entretenida en su celular."

El director vio a la Maestra quien tragó en seco un momento.

"y también dices que ella te dio una cachetada? tienes pruebas de eso Sr. Vasquez?."

Mi nombre en estos momentos Era Oliver Vasquez Santana /(cualquier persona con ese nombre que esté leyendo esto Hey! tu nombre aparece en mi historia Hola! ;:)/

El director no era mala persona pero no sabía si creer más en la palabra de una de sus mejores empleados o en la palabra de un niño que ella habla tantas cosas malas de el.

con una sonrisa Oliver Mostró una tableta que tenía en las manos, nadie realmente de la sala supo cuando llegó a sus manos, pero empezó a rodar un video en la misma mostrándoselo primero a sus padres quienes tuvieron una mirada asesina, y luego a su director y maestra.

El director se sorprendió bastante, el vídeo está siendo visto desde el punto de vista justo fuera de la clase, por la ventana, se podían ver a todos los niños y a la maestra… quien como había dicho anteriormente estaba chateando en su celular muy entretenida, ni siquiera había una clase puesta en el pizarrón, no era malo ni difícil que en una clase de posiblemente infantes hubiese una hora libre para hablar o simplemente recrearse.

se podía ver a Oliver dibujando en su escritorio, cuando llegó Tatsumaki de hablar con sus amigos para empezar a hablar con Oliver en estos momento se había iniciado un pequeño micrófono parece ser, ya que se podían escuchar todas las grocerias que el niño estaba diciéndole a el niño.

se vio como la Maestra incluso veía esto divertida y se rió a carcajadas cuando lo golpearon contra la mesa del escritorio, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo mas paso, Oliver le dio una paliza al chico Mayor. y ahí el vídeo sigue hasta donde ella le da la cachetada a Oliver.

después se adelanta o se acelera hasta donde sus padres llegan cuando el está esperando en la sala y que ella le está diciendo y golpeándolo ligeramente de vez en cuando.

y justo cuando sus Padres llegan ella cambia completamente y le habla con amor y cariño claramente falsos, en ese momento se corta el video.

La maestra lo mira sorprendida, y antes de que ella diga. un Dron aparece al lado de Oliver, muy parecido a los Drones en COD AW.

El director entrecierra un poco los ojos antes de suspirar y mirar a la maestra con ira. haciendo que esta misma se estremezca ligeramente con esto.

El director pidió disculpas por lo sucedido, y antes de que continuaran una mujer entró por la oficina, muy parecida a Tatsumaki, tez blanca delgada y pelo negro no muy largo, posiblemente su Madre.

Ella vio a Oliver antes de caminar hacia él levantando la mano como si fuese a golpearlo.

La madre de Oliver quien se Llamaba Daniela tomó de la mano de la mujer con fuerza.

"suéltame este niño maldito golpeo a mi hijo" Dijo la mujer con ira intentando liberarse de un agarre que se apretaba mas y mas, lo cual la hizo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

Le mostraron el video sin soltarla, la mujer no podía creerlo, entre todos pensaban algo.

Oliver se había pasado, pero, se defendió no inició la pelea lo cual era lo que importaba, al menos en la cabeza de él, el director y sus padres.

La propia Madre de Tatsumaki que después se presentó como Sakura, no pensaba que tanto abusó era necesario a un solo niño, realmente no lo admitiría abiertamente y aunque decía que después del rodillazo no era necesaria la patada, tambien diria que su hijo tenía parte de la culpa por intentar pelear con alguien que no tendría piedad con eso, ademas que estaba tranquilo, ya hablaría con su hijo sobre eso.

Después de eso, pasaron algunos años más.

Oliver había sido aceptado en la academia IS como un mecánico para los IS.

Aunque había ido a Francia para salvar a Charlotte… más bien… trabajar para el padre de ella y ayudarle en lo que podía.

* * *

***FLASH BACK***

* * *

Ya había recreado el modelo Zero OMEGA y había recreado los modelos Z, X y H aún estaban en desarrollo los modelos F, L y S.

Había utilizado varios componentes para hacerlos… mi único problema era el abastecimiento de energía, no tenía nada en mente que pudiese aguantar tanto consumo… Hasta que vi en mi habitación el juego de Halo.

En Halo si no mal recordaba las Armaduras MJOLNIR tienen celdas de energía prácticamente inacabables podían durar años en el campo de batalla con escudos lo suficientemente poderoso para aguantar ataques hasta de tanques… ok pudiese darse en Cuenta de que muriera pero… Tambien podria sobrevivir y todo es gracia a los escudos… aunque la armadura también era bastante bue- ok salgo de contexto.

El caso es que después de mucho pensarlo, experimentos fallidos tras experimentos fallidos pude crear un reactor de fusión ark. Ya saben como el reactor Ark en Iron Man y el motor de fusión en Halo.

/no me acuerdo bien si era un motor de fusión/

Los puede combinar y el resultado? Los modelos tienen la energía suficiente para funcionar a su 100%... Solo no espero que exploten…

Después de un tiempo en que logré mi gran descubrimiento estaba en mi habitación que ahora parecía un laboratorio de pruebas piezas robóticas y no es que estuviera muy organizado, al menos era más grande que antes, mi madre estaba acostada a mi izquierda, mi padre a mi derecha y mis 2 hermanos menores en cada uno de mis brazos.

Si mis amigos después de unos años por fin vuelvo a tener hermanos jeje, ellos se llaman, Maria Vasquez Santana y David Vasquez Santana.

Bueno, estábamos simplemente viendo una película en familia era shrek 2… había muchas similitudes entre ambas dimensiones…

Se preguntaran el por que de que estén en mi habitación… bueno… mi habitación tiene la pantalla más grande y es por que yo la cree jeje pero qué más da.

Además que en lo único organizado que yo era, era dividiendo el espacio para mis experimentos y mi cuarto o… donde dormiría.

Bueno, al caso. Mi Madre me contó sobre que habría un concurso de IS, y que debería participar con algunos de mis inventos.

El premio era estudiar en una de las fábricas de IS de Francia antes de volver a Japón… sinceramente sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, osea.

Gano… voy a Francia (Tal Vez conozca a Charlotte) y vuelvo a Japón con todo ese conocimiento?

… sinceramente estaba por declinar hasta que lo pensé mejor.

"Ñe por qué no?"

Y así mis amiguitos fue que fui a la competición… que sinceramente no fue fácil… pero… tampoco tan dificil. Fue a lo mucho un nivel medio difícil.

Al llegar había varias personas desde jóvenes de mi edad hasta viejos y personas de edad adulta que mostraban sus inventos con gran agrado yo solo sonreí ante esto.

No muy lejos había una mujer asiatica común.. común de los animes, en serio como carajos su pelo puede ser de color morado y esos pechos?yo no puedo hablar por mi madre ni mi hermana por saber cómo ella sera lo mas posible, pero ese pecho no es ni meramente normal, y el dolor de espalda? Y cuando se le caigan cuando sea vieja? No me quejo pero es enserio?.

Ella estaba montada en un IS estándar de los de la Academia IS.

Después de unos momentos el anunciante llamó a todos a que se acercaran y a los participantes que suban iban detrás.

No había traído nada que fuera para los IS…

No me molestaban pero… si me daba piqué (molestia, jodia etc) que las mujeres al menos en Japón estuvieran tan llenas de sí mismas en muchas ocasiones solo por que pueden usar el IS.

Un dia estuve con mi padre corriendo a las 5 A.M un par de policías en sus bicicletas o carros pasaron pero solo saludaron, el problema vino cuando nos encontramos con ella… era una mujer hermosa sin duda pero… solo con mirarla mi padre frunció el ceño.

Mi padre y yo empezamos a movernos a un lado para dejarla pasar, parecía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que nosotros… en inverso siguiéndonos.

Cuando tuvimos que detenernos para no chocarnos con ella, para no hacer el cuento largo. Ella se le insinuó a mi padre, ok ese no es el problema el problema viene cuando ella le exige por que es mujer y el hombre que el debe hacer lo que ella le diga.

Mi padre hizo lo que yo haría, la ignoró olímpicamente y se fue ella parecía en shock por lo que pasaba antes de volver en sí y gritarle varias cosas a el.

Los japoneses en su mayoría son respetuosos… pero no lo son todos o ella era extranjera.

Suspirando vi que era mi turno con una oración en mi cabeza subí al podio.

La mujer me vio y sonrió amablemente antes de agacharse un poco y extender la mano.

Entendí a que ella se refería pero con un ademán de cabeza le dije todo lo que necesitaba ella asintió confundida y se puso recta de nuevo esperando a ver qué haría.

Golpeando mi puño contra mi pecho, un traje negro empezó a superponerse en mi piel con líneas parecidas a músculos antes de detener cuando se creó el casco…

Había creado el exo traje de Crysis, no fue fácil. Pero cuando ya tienes los nanobots… no es tan dificil.

Volteando a verla sonreí tras el casco y la mire directamente antes de acercarme a una mesa de acercar cercana y ponerme en una posición de pulso de manos.

"Venga, quiero probar esto contra un IS"

La mujer se vio un poco sorprendida pero en vez de declinar sonrió competitiva mente y agarró mi mano con la mano del IS.

Habían personas que estaban sorprendidas por lo que veían y preocupadas, mi familia estaba desde atrás con una satén y voceando… o al menos mi madre con la sartén y el palo, mi padre solo gritaba al igual que mis hermanitos menores.

"Parece que tienes una buena familia" dice ella con una sonrisa de añoranza.

"La mejor que pude haber pedido" dije sin dudarlo. "Subamos la apuesta, si gano me llevan."

Ella alzó una ceja interesada "jo… y si yo gano?"

Poniéndome algo pensativo asentí a mi mismo "te quedas con el traje"

Mi familia se calló por un momento antes de gritar con más fuerza mi nombre.

Ella se vio algo sorprendida antes de negar con la cabeza "esta bien espero que no sea solo un traje de un solo truco"

Tensando los dedos alrededor de mi mano, y agarrándose mejor de la mesa de acero. "Jojo mi lady me da muy poco mérito, con una chica tan hermosa como usted nunca le traería algo de un solo truco"

La vi como se pone algo roja estoy seguro de que no era mucho mayor a mi, tal ve años.

Ella sonrió un poco tímidamente antes de negar con la cabeza y concentrarse.

el anunciador se acercó tomando nuestras manos.

"Será un concurso de el mejor 2 de 3" nos miró a ambos antes de soltar nuestras manos y prácticamente correr a algún sitio "comienzen!"

El traje pasó a tener una ligera tonalidad roja mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano blindada y ella hacía lo mismo con la mía intentando ambos de mover la mano del otro con fuerza… cuando empezó un movimiento empece a ganar potencia a diferencia del juego, el traje tiene energía ilimitada y mientras mas energia tenga… mas fuerza y potencia tendrá.

Pude ver como los ojos de ella se abrían como platos mientras su mano era movida, pude verla apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras intentaba mover mi mano… no es imposible pero para nada fácil será…

Cuando su mano golpeó el otro lado de la mesa pude verla viéndome con gran sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa ya no tan amigable y más salvaje se abría paso en su cara..

Nos olvidamos de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor de los otros concursantes que me veían con sorpresa de mi familia que hacía cada vez más ruido… ok eso fue difícil de ignorar.

Tomándonos de las manos de nuevo vi que sonreía con astucia y sin ninguna vergüenza posó sus 2 grandes mayumbos en la mesa mientras soltaba un leve gemido y sus ojos se vidrian… en otras palabras me hizo un muy buen ahegao...

Solo me di cuenta de que fui derribado cuando sonó la campana.

Parpadee varias veces tras el casco, y creo que los pantalones me estaban quedando pequeños.

La vi con una gran sonrisa victoriosa

"Hey! Eso es trampa!" Pero ella solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Tomalo o dejalo niño" dijo ella con suficiencia.

"Niño?! No me llevas más d años!" Ella se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

Casi podía escuchar mis dientes rechinar bajo la presión que ejercía sobre ellos, el traje empezó a brillar en rojo ahora "veamos quien es el niño cuando te derrote" iba a decir perra pero hasta yo vi que era una buena táctica no recuerdo si había un dicho que lo dijera.

Pero estoy seguro de que un hombre debe de protegerse de la mujer no solo de sus manos, piernas o dientes, si no todo su cuerpo.

_"Solo una movida de cadera y un país entero se fue a la guerra"_

Con un asentimiento a mi mismo, tome con fuerza su mano pude escuchar el metal bajo mi mano gritar por la presión y verla a ella sudando ligeramente.

Intento de nuevo seducirme pero ahora estaba listo, y todo lo que bastó fue un indicador… algo que no creía que ella supiera algunos sabran, otros no.

Solo le toque la palma de su mano blindada con un dedo varias veces antes de empezar, esto fue suficiente para dejarla toda roja, y derrotar.

Cuándo su puño golpeó el frío metal todos en la audiencia estaba anonadados… un hombre había derrotado a un IS ok que que en fuerza bruta (sin saber de la otra guerra que tenían) pero lo había hecho, esto iba a revolucionar el mundo…

Con un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando desactivo el traje y le extiendo la mano a la chica ella seguía un poco en shock tal parece.

antes de bajarse del IS aún no había acabado de crecer pero aun así era ligeramente más alto que ella, así que le di la mano… o lo hubiera hecho si ella no me hubiera tomado de la camisa y me hubiera besado.

Ella se separo de mi avergonzada con una sonrisa antes de darme un papel con su nombre y número para alejarse de mi.

Ella habló algo con el anunciador, no sería hasta más tarde que me sabría que contra quien le enfrente era una chica de intercambio de Estados Unidos y que su Madre era Japonesa (en serio se puso una tinta o algo?) Y una de las mejores de allá.

Su nombre era Mary Smith… pero que se le va a hacer, después de eso, ir a mi casa y celebrarlo con mucha pizza, claro está que Mary fue invitada, no hablaba mucho español así que la cena completa hablamos en ingles y japones si era necesario.

Ella dijo que debía irse a la academia IS y así lo hizo… parecía que tenía un IS personal me sorprendió lo parecido que era al de Cecilia aunque tenía sus diferencias como la pintura tipo camuflaje o las 2 MP5K en sus caderas, con un ademan de mano salió volando.

Desde ese momento empezamos a hablar por correo, llamada o en los fines de semana que pudo tener tiempo.

* * *

***Fin Flash Back***

* * *

Y henos aquí… frente a un gran edificio me había visto ambas temporadas… así que solo podía imaginar cómo sería la compañia encargada de la creación, experimentación y demás cosas sobre Is en Francia.

Por lo que podía ver ahora podía entender el por que dure un buen rato en tren antes de llegar aquí, tenía al modelo H listo para cualquier cosa, el modelo ZO era en casos de emergencias.

Y el núcleo de fusión ark en mi pecho, con una camisa negra con un estampado del Jefe Maestro matando a un Prometeo, con pantalones jeans azules, zapatos de soldado como me gusta llamarlos con suela y punta de acero o… bueno detrás de la goma reforzada, y una mochila en mis hombros más una maleta en mi otra mano.

"Que empiece la fiesta!"


	2. capitulo 2

"O… Eso me gustaría decir… de nuevo, porque estas aquí ma?"

Mirando detrás de él, vio a su madre con su pelo negro atado en un moño alto, con una cámara en manos, un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta azul en sus hombros, una cartera crema en su brazo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de tirarle una foto a su hijo con la cámara.

"De que hablas? Es una excelente oportunidad para hacer turismo!"

Oliver se encogió de hombros antes de mirar frente a él y empezar a caminar.

Su madre siguiéndolo de cerca sacando fotos de todo lo que veía al entrar a la gran empresa, desde las decoraciones florales, la torre Eiffel que estaba algo lejos y un estadio… o lo que parecía un estadio para probar los IS o los nuevos artilugios para ellos.

Mirando las fotos que había sacado.

"Oliver! Ven ponte frente a la puerta déjame tomarte una foto en ella"

El susodicho suspiro algo molesto por su madre la amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo pero a él no le gustaban mucho las fotos.

"Pero mami-"

Fue cortado por su madre.

"Ahora Oliver! Que esto no te va a matar ni nada hazlo y ya!"

El fue maldiciendo muy, muy, muy en voz baja si su madre lo escuchara, el sabia lo que le esperaba… se puso en frente de la puerta y dio una sonrisa falsa mientras subía 2 dedos.

su madre le tomó la foto.

"Hay pero que bello es mi bebe!"

Emocionada viendo la cámara, con una gran sonrisa para acercarse más a su hijo.

Oliver solo suspiro con un pequeño sonrojo por la escena que hacía su madre, viendo a los lados a algunos empleados que hablaban o sonreían un poco por la imagen tan linda, en este caso más las mujeres que los hombres.

En la puerta de la gran empresa había un arco, debajo de este unas escaleras que llevan a unas puertas de cristal movidas por un sensor de movimiento.

Una mujer vestida de Maid o Sirvienta salio de las puertas de cristal haciendo una reverencia hacia ambos Dominicanos.

"Un gusto conocerlos, Sra Santana y Sr Vasquez mi nombre es Irisviel"

Mi madre y yo hicimos una reverencia, la mujer estaba hablando en francés, tuve suerte de estudiar francés mientras estuve en Japón, mi madre de por si al trabajar en el aeropuerto tuvo que aprender varios idiomas.

La mujer tenía el pelo de color plateado tal vez algo rosado en algunos lugares, con los ojos de color rojo, un cuerpo curvilíneo y siendo más baja que mi madre siendo unos 1,65.

(Me sorprendería encontrar a una mujer más alta que mi madre…)

Lo que me sorprendió fue algo que no espere… ella… e.. ella es lA MALDITA IRISVIEL VON EINSVERN! Ella es la madre de Ilya… y esposa de kiritsugu… grial de la guerra por el santo grial… pero… como…

Mi sangre se congeló en mi cuerpo, esta mujer era peligrosa si era la misma, mis instintos me gritaban que tuviese cuidado y mi parte razonable me decía que debía investigar más.

Así que la mire de arriba a abajo vi que ella me miró como si me estuviese probando o algo.

Estoy seguro que solo con el modelo ZX puedo con un sirviente como Arturia o hasta contra Gilgamesh… pero… ella es inteligente asi que debo ser igual contra ella.

"Entonces… Irisviel-"

Mi madre fue cortada por la mujer.

"Lo siento, pero me alegraria mas si solo me llama Iris, es más sencillo no lo cre?"

Mi madre parpadeo un par de veces confundida antes de asentir.

"Si, esta bien. Iris mi nombre es Yohana Santana Mercado es un gusto, pero puedes decirme Yoha"

Sonriéndole le da la mano, y cuando se separan me da un golpe en la cabeza el cual parece sacar una honda expansiva de aire. Aun con una sonrisa.

"Perdona a mi niño es que es algo tímido"

Mientras con él, un humo salía de su cabeza mientras un chichón se ve en su cabeza.

"Auch… es un gusto… mi nombre es Oliver Vasquez Santana"

Sobándose aun el chichón en su cabeza, Iris se rió un poco cubriéndose ligeramente la boca con una de sus manos, antes de quitarse de en medio de la puerta y hacer un ademán para pasar.

"Por favor por aquí, el CEO les está esperando"

Mi madre y yo asentimos antes de que Iris empezará a dirigir el camino hacia la oficina del CEO.

Pasando por un salón varias habitaciones con el nombre de lo que representaban, como diseño, creación, experimentación etc…

Al llegar a una puerta al final de un pasillo había una puerta elegante hecha de madera con un escritorio al lado con una silla donde había una computadora y algunos papeles, además de en ambas paredes a los lados habían sillas donde para la espera, no había nadie.

Iris se detuvo frente a la puerta haciendo una seña a los asientos nos dijo que esperamos un momento antes de entrar a la habitación donde seguramente estaba el CEO.

Lo que sabía de él era lo dicho en el anime… y algo en Wikipedia… Albert Dunois era un hombre estricto y duro, además de arrogante aunque también astuto hasta cierto punto.

No se sabía el nombre de la madre de Charlotte lo máximo que se sabía es que ella se parecía mucho a su madre en lo amable que era y en lo físico en cierto sentido no recordaba si era en los ojos, pelo, cuerpo o algo más, sinceramente no le importaba demasiado…

La madre de Charlotte murió de alguna enfermedad cuando era joven aún, diría que entre los 9 a 12 años ya que según no vivió mucho tiempo con su padre… si se le puede llamar padre a alguien que lo máximo que hace es decir t palabras cada mes solo para saber si lo que te había dicho estaba yendo como EL quería.

Al menos… o eso recuerdo… no la dejó a su suerte que muriese de algo… aunque teniendo en cuenta que la hija que tuvo con su esposa realmente no fue compatible con el IS pero Charlotte si… se puede tener en cuenta un par de cosas más.

Mi madre seguía tirando fotos a lo que podía ver y a todo, viendo de vez en cuando las fotos o tirando fotos a mi.

Me metí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, pensando en los modelos, mi madre tenía el modelo OX con ella al igual que mis hermanos, mi hermana se decidió por el modelo Z y mi hermano por el modelo X mi padre eligió Doble modelo siendo el ZX.

Había cambiado un poco los modelos de mi familia para que fueran más poderosos cada uno de ellos, en el sentido del gen spartan… si… no pude evitarlo mi padre se volvió mucho más musculoso, o más bien sus músculos se asentuaron más, al igual que a mi madre aunque más que sus músculos sus curvas lo hicieron, mis hermanos están aún en proceso, pero yo no.

Un spartan normal, con el traje puede levantar un tanque SCORPION o un Tanque de batalla M808B o darle la vuelta, hice algunos cálculos, si cada rueda pesará unas 10 toneladas entre las 4 serian 40 mas el cuerpo principal y el cañón que deben ser unas 20 toneladas más un SPARTAN con su traje debe poder levantar al menos 60 a 67 solo con el SKORPION quien sabe si más también está su curación rápida, el hecho de el tiempo spartan haciendo todo mucho más lento a su alrededor, pudiendo esquivar incluso disparos de francotirador.

O desviar un misil si es necesario…

No es fácil pero lo pueden hacer, una velocidad media corriendo de unos 85 km/h o tal vez más, después de todo pueden correr a la misma velocidad que un warthog.

Mi línea de pensamiento se cortó al ver a la misma mujer salir de la sala y hacer una reverencia hacia nosotros.

"El Sr. Dunois le está esperando."

Mi madre asintió al igual que yo antes de levantarme de mi asiento yendo dentro de la habitación.

Al entrar, Iris se puso al lado de él casi enseguida.

Albert era un hombre de tez blanca no muy bronceada, ojos azul claro, era algo grande… aunque eso se debiera a que estaba algo llenito de barriga, era rubio casi dando a dorado pero estoy mas que seguro que eso era un tratamiento para el pelo.

El estaba sentado en una cómoda silla de cuero con una mesa de caoba frente a el donde él donde habían varios documentos y una computadora portátil, la habitación era de color azul claro para el piso de terciopelo muy probablemente la alfombra, había libreros a los lados de la habitación y algunas decoraciones más.

Justo detrás de él e Iris había una gran ventana que daba al patio trasero y lo que parecía un gran bosque.

El primero en hablar fue Albert.

"Entonces… tu fuiste quien derrotó al IS con uno de tus inventos no?" Decia el mientras unía sus manos mirando hacia el niño que tenía delante.

"(Otro genio sera?)" Para Albert ya había una genio y sería **shinonono** **tabane **la creadora y la genio detrás de él Y, nadie estaba seguro si el IS era un invento creado solo para mujeres, si era un error de fábrica, en los núcleos o un mísero deseo de la chica por crear algo por lo que las mujeres sean más poderosas que los hombres.

Oliver se puso algo tenso por lo que dijo el hombre pero también se puso a pensar que decir por un momento antes de cruzarse de brazos.

"Necesita algo para probárselo?" Decía él con una sonrisa orgullosa, aunque después parpadeo un par de veces y maldijo por lo bajo.

(Yo y mi gran bocota) pensaba al ver la sonrisa en la cara del hombre antes de que la ocultara.

"O qué amable por ofrecerse… bueno… claro por qué no?, Usted creará un invento que sobre pase o sea parecido al que usó en la demostración."

Albert parecía que iba a seguir hablando antes de que lo interrumpieron. "No tengo problemas en crearlo, solo quiero que se me de toda la potestad sobre mi invento, no será suyo ni de la compañía Dunois-"

Siendo interrumpido por el hombre. "No te pongas arrogante **niño** si así lo quisiera no tendrías la oportunidad de conseguir los materiales ni para hacer una licuadora. Creerás el invento y sera mio y de la compañía, Claro que te daré tu derecho como su creador pero nada más. Será como si hubieses dado tu invento a la compañía, y quiero algo más poderoso que un IS."

Oliver frunció el ceño algo molesto. "Aunque sea posible lo que dices no es totalmente probable"

Albert alzó una ceja interesado. "De qué hablas niño?"

Sonriendo como el gato de cheshire. "Quien dice que podrás hacerlo? Además. Crear algo más fuerte o poderoso que un IS y darlo así por así? Ni aunque estuviese en drogas."

Albert lo imitó en su sonrisa. "Joh… trayendo a tu inocente madre acá no quieres que nada le pase verdad…?"

Esto hizo que la mente de Oliver se detuviera un segundo, eso explicaba el por que la carta daba a entender que debía venir con un familiar mayor de edad, los únicos con él eran su padre y su madre y la única con unas vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina era su madre…

Este hombre hizo su tarea pero…

"Quien dice que mi madre no es una piloto de IS?" Decía con una ceja levantada.

"O por favor todos los documentos sobre ella dan a entender que solo es una mujer trabajando en un aeropuerto con un sueldo algo bueno unos días libres, que vivió gran parte de sus años en una isla en el caribe antes de ir a Japón con su esposo, ni una sola vez se le ha visto haciendo algo así. Lo máximo es algo de entrenamiento en artes marciales."

Ahora él frunció el ceño e incluso Iris ya no se veía tan feliz mas bien algo arrepentida. "Así que o haces eso o tu madre no verá el final del día"

Oliver empezó a tener ligeros espasmos por el cuerpo, Albert pensó que estaba molesto o asustado, Iris no estaba tan lejos si no hubiera sido por un ligero sonido que salía de sus labios que no salía como una maldición…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" que mas podia hacer si no reírse, su madre tenía uno de los modelos más poderosos con ella y era una espartana, tal vez se pasó un poco pero el modelo de forma pasiva le pasaba el conocimiento sobre varios estilos de combate.

Albert se molestó por el chico que se reía e Iris veía aún más profundo el chico tenía un plan no… no solo un plan es como si hubiesen caído justo en su mano.

"Por qué te ríes mocoso!" Decía Albert ya casi gruñendo como un animal.

Terminando de reír Oliver lo vio con una gran sonrisa. "Por qué no hacemos algo mejor, antes de que mi madre mate a tus pilotos porque no mejor un combate controlado?"

Albert iba a hablar antes de que se escuchara una voz femenina muy familiar para Oliver y algo para Irisviel.

"MEGAMAN!"

Todos miraron a la puerta de madera cerrada, se escucharon algunos disparos varios golpes, lo que sonó como varios IS activándose, la destrucción de algunas paredes varias explosiones y luego todo quedó en silencio…

antes de que una de las paredes a la derecha explotara y de allí saliera volando una chica en un IS Revive de 2da generación estrellándose contra la pared con fuerza antes de que su IS se desactiva y ella quedara en el suelo inconsciente con varios cortes en su cuerpo y una línea de sangre cayendo de su cabeza pasando por su ojo cerrando su mejilla.

se escucharon pasos para que se viera saliendo del hoyo a la madre de Oliver vestida con la armadura del OX agarrando de el cuello a 2 chicas más, una tenía el IS aún activa aunque estaba bastante dañado y la otra luchaba por zafarse del agarre de hierro que tenían sobre su cuello.

"Ara ara, no es manera de tratar a sus invitados verdad?" Decía con una sonrisa muy atemorizante en su rostro.

Ella estaba intacta no había ni una sola cicatriz o golpe que se pudiese ver en su cuerpo por esa batalla.

Oliver miró a Albert e Irisviel que tenían la boca bastante abierta y una mirada sorprendida, los que habían luchado no eran niños algo entrenados para la batalla, deberían ser unas 6 pero solo habian 3 el la única cosa que pudieron pensar es que o fueron derrotadas o… bueno, no quieren pensar en ello, aunque no había sangre en su traje o al menos no mucha.

"Atacar una compañía en francia siendo inmigrantes que mal augurio no?" Decía Albert con una gran sonrisa aunque algo nerviosa.

Mi madre solo tuvo que tirar ambas chicas a la pared la que estaba consciente tosió algo de sangre antes de desmayarse y quedarse en el suelo inmóvil y la que aún tenia su traje puesto, este mismo se desactivó, dejándola en el suelo solo con su traje de negocios.

Alzando una mano se pudo ver un holograma donde se podía ver desde varios ángulos todo lo sucedido y lo dicho por Albert.

Haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran como los de un ciervo frente a los faros de un carro, Iris suspiro exasperada antes de que ella pudiese dar un paso adelante varios drones aparecieron a su alrededor apuntándole con láseres rojos, ella se quedó de piedra viendo a su alrededor.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero creo saber que eres. Así que es mejor que te quedes quieta, nada de lo que saques sobrevivirá a esas balas antiblindaje." Las había creado de tal manera que le volaran el sombrero a un elite a 2 km de distancia.

Ni siquiera una gran maga como ella saldría impune de eso.

Después de eso hubo un momento tenso antes de que se pudiera llegar a un acuerdo, si se subía ese video la compañia Dunois perdería mucho de su poder y prestigio además de recursos que probablemente no tendrían para recuperarse, así que ellos me enseñaron de los IS yo crearía un invento y ellos pueden copiarlo pero yo tendría el original que tiene un control maestro sobre los otros… no es que deban saberlo.

Aunque mi invento es algo parecido a los IS no son IS, son pequeños robots parecidos a muñecos con IS en miniatura.

yo los llamo shinki… como en el anime busou shinki, tuve que crear una inteligencia artificial para cada uno de ellos había una inteligencia artificial principal, digamos que la principal es que debe ser serio el robot, pero con lo que empiece a aprender sea un robot serio pero que hace bromas, es algo disparejo, pero también cómico.

Los personajes de Busou Shinki de la serie de anime son versiones animadas de los juguetes de Busou Shinki. En el anime, los personajes de shinki son tan pequeños y tienen las mismas características de mujeres adultas jóvenes en armaduras corporales, como los juguetes. Los personajes de shinki también tienen una articulación visible de los miembros mecánicos y tienen orificios para tornillos en la parte delantera de sus hombros, como las figuras de acción. Los caracteres Shinki se representan como autónomas Gynoid robots que revelan su funcionamiento interno electrónicos y mecánicos si su armadura de cuerpo se rompe a través de. Aunque los shinki son robots, revelan una amplia gama de respuestas emocionales; desde la lealtad y el amor hasta la rabia e incluso la locura .

Hice varios modelos, claro tanto masculino como femenino, me habían dicho que si ambos tenían IS alguien hablaría o se quejaría, realmente lo sabia, por eso cambié un poco los planes.

E hice que los modelos varones y algunas hembras tuvieran armaduras MEGAMAN, y solo las hembras tenían IS, por ahora…

Desde el incidente hasta que pude sacar los primeros 4 modelos pasó un año, había conocido mejor a Irisviel, si era la misma de Fate pero algo diferente, segun ella me decía había renacido aquí con la misión de darle una mejor vida a Ilya junto a Kiritsugu y Shirou.

Me sorprendí de saber que la torre de reloj también existe en este universo, solo que con la tecnología actual no hay tantos magos y además de que a gaia parece no importarle mucho la magia mientras no se realice en grandes concentraciones de personas.

Conocí a Charlotte también aunque… no como me hubiese agradado…

**Flashback.**

Estaba caminando por la ciudad cercana, mi madre me había mandado a hacer las compras, había algo que no había cambiado en él, no iría a hacer las compras para que su madre le viniera a decir que le faltaba cilantro, o vinagre o lo que sea, que le faltara.

así que se quedaría sentado en su sitio o parado como sea hasta que su madre estuviese segura de que no le faltaba nada, si era necesario hasta le ayudara en eso.

Estaba caminando mientras hablaba un poco con uno de los primeros shinki que pude recrear. mejor conocida como **Arnval Type 01 / Kaguya**

"Kaguya, realiza un escaneo completo en tus sistemas" tiene cabello largo y rubio en la espalda, ojos azules y una constitución mediana. Lleva una armadura y un casco blancos con una "V" dorada y un cuerno en la frente.

"sin cambios, todos los sistemas operacionales maestro" Dice con una sonrisa mientras está posada en el hombro de él con una de sus diminutas manos en en el cuello de él.

Oliver asiente a gusto mientras sostiene un papel con la lista de compras, ya había cubierto lo principal no faltaba mucho realmente, cuando escucha algo metálico chocando contra lo que parece ser carne, normalmente no le tomaría mucho trabajo hacer la vista gorda, podía ser un carnicero pero… el carnicero estaba a 2 calles y el sonido venía de un callejón.

"Kaguya prepárate para desplegar la armadura MJOLNIR" La pequeña robot asintió mientras una armadura parecida a un IS de clase Byakushiki se posaba en ella, al entrar al callejón prepare una espada de energía clase covenant.

solo un movimiento de mi mano y estaría en funcionamiento al entrar al callejón vi a 4 tipos con tubos de metal y una chica enfrente de ellos siendo esta pelinegra que estaban frente a una mujer rubia quien tenía un corte en la cabeza ya que tenía parte de su cabello cubierto de rojo y una línea de sangre bajando por su ojo derecho., mientras abrazaba a lo que parecía ser alguien más aunque no se veía bien.

(sabes escritor deberías ver si es que te gusta atacar a las personas en la cabeza) no recibió respuesta, suspirando.

"el tiempo de paga se ha aplazado por demasiado tiempo, pequeña Rubia ya hemos pagado los gastos de las operaciones para tu madre pero tu no nos has pagado… sabes que significa eso?" decía la mujer de enfrente para chasquear los dedos y que los hombres a los lados de ella sonriendo con lujuria y sed de sangre.

La Mujer Rubia parecía temblar no se sabía si de rabia o miedo. "por favor… no le hagan nada a mi niña, haré lo que sea pero no le hagan nada… se los suplico" Decía la mujer llorando mientras sostenía a la niña en sus brazos que ahora se pudo ver mejor que tenía algunas heridas, aunque algunas de ellas sangraban y si no se trataran con prontitud pudieran infectarse.

La mujer de enfrente agarro a la Rubia por el pelo haciendo que ella de un leve grito de dolor casi soltando a la niña en sus brazos para verla a los ojos Azul y Verde se vieron, uno con miedo y el otro con superioridad. "claro! no haremos nada a tu niña" decía con una sonrisa demasiado amable.

La esperanza empezó a llegar a los ojos de la Rubia hasta que escucho las ultimas palabras." claro que mis chicos tienen mucho estrés reprimido… y… bueno algo de compañía no les vendría mal. que crees tu?"La mujer rubia empezó a mirar hacia abajo con tristeza y miedo antes de sentir un jalón en su pelo que probablemente también le lastimó la herida que ya tenía. "verdad?" dijo sin la sonrisa amable de antes.

Para cuando la rubia iba a contestar ya había uno de ellos tomándola del cuello para besarla y empezar su negocio hasta que se escuchó un disparo al cielo, justo en la entrada del callejón, todos voltearon su mirada a la entrada para ver a un hombre de 2,30 mt de altura con una armadura verde, viéndolos con frialdad mientras sostenía una pistola hacia el cielo.

"alguien me explica que están intentando" solo con la presencia del hombre todos los otros que estaban en el callejón temblaban de miedo, no solo era más grande además de estar armada… daba esa aura de peligrosidad… como si fuera **hiper letal** para todo aquello que osara solo a hacer algo que él no quiere.

La mujer pelinegra parece ser la primera en recuperarse "p-pues no mucho solo cobrar una pequeña deuda"

el hombre en la Armadura la miró duramente por unos segundos. "cuanto?"

la mujer estuvo confundida por un segundos antes de llegar a lo que el decía "ciento cincuenta mil… "ni bien acabó de hablar cuando un holograma salió enfrente de ella pasando 180,000.00 a su cuenta solo para que se aceptara.

"si vuelves a aparecer tu o alguno de ellos cerca de esta familia por 2 km" la pistola apunta hacia la mujer mientras un aura pesada se posaba en ella en específico.

La mujer pudo ver si muerte de varias formas diferentes y en todas era peor que la última.

"espero que tengan sus lugares reservados en el cementerio." La mujer no tuvo que tener más avisos antes de asentir e irse corriendo por su vida con una expresión de terror en su cara, los secuaces no duraron mucho antes de seguirla… menos… aquel que estaba cerca de la rubia.

Quien parecía no pensar con su cabeza de arriba, tirándose hacia la mujer y su hija como si no hubiera un mañana, justo cuando rozó el pecho de la mujer un puño cubierto de metal y fibra de kevlar lo golpeó en la cara con el poder del choque entre 2 autos entre sí, mandándolo a una pared haciendo que dejara una huella de telaraña en ella.

La pelinegra y sus secuaces tuvieron muchas más razones para apretar el paso al escuchar como la pared de ladrillos casi se destruye detrás de ellos, y poco o nada les importaba que había pasado sólo sabían que debían huir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Dentro de su casco Oliver hizo una mueca de dolor (Eso dejara marca…) eso sí el tipo sigue vivo… pero bueno, El hombre metálico luego movió su cabeza hacia ambas mirándolas, el cristal antibalas miro los ojos azules de la mujer, quien estaba aterrorizada, abrazando a su hija con todo lo que tenía, cuando el pesado hombre de no menos de 3 toneladas dio un paso, se escuchó como el pesado metal golpeaba el suelo.

la mujer se estremeció y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, los pasos se acercaron hasta que la imponente figura tapaba la poca luz del sol que llegaba al callejón, después de unos segundos una pequeña luz se hizo presente viéndose a través de los párpados de la mujer, cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a un niño con la piel morena o algo oscura, al menos comparándolo con ella, el niño tenía lo que parecía ser una pequeña muñeca en su hombro.

"lo siento si la asuste" decía Oliver rascándose la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo, para mirar a su Shinki y apuntar con la cabeza al hombre que probablemente tenga una buena contusión cerebral, la pequeña Shinki hizo un puchero con mala cara y cruzándose de brazos mirando a otro lado.

A Oliver le salió una gota tras la cabeza "por que debo de curarlo, ese degenerado pervertido iba a violar a esta pobre mujer y a su hija" Decía la Shinki apuntando al hombre y luego a la mujer y su hija.

El solo pudo suspirar mientras la mujer se veía cada vez más sorprendida de ver algo tan pequeño y parecido a una persona.

Oliver se rasco la cabeza un poco antes de suspirar "bien, curalas a ellas, yo me encargare de que el tipo no muera, asi le podemos sacar información o al menos dejarlo con las autoridades" decía este para que la Shinki en su hombro asintiera varias veces acercándose a ellas, la mujer no se movió, sea por shock o curiosidad por lo que haría el shinki esto al shinki no le afectó pues solo hizo lo que debía, posándose en la cabeza de la mujer una ligera luz verde la cubrió.

una runa, salio de el pecho de la shinki, si había… convencido a Irisviel para que le enseñara algo de magia sus circuitos mágicos eran de nivel A+ más que Shirou pero menos que Rin, solo quiso aprender algunas runas y por supuesto la magia de refuerzo, proyección, y análisis de Shirou además de algunas cosas más, ella había ayudado a Oliver a hacer a los Shinki Pseudo Homúnculos en sí mismo cada uno está vivo pero a la vez son máquinas.

Los Einsverns son expertos alquimistas, no era de extrañar… aunque había algo que no había cambiado mucho… aun los magos no se aclimataron mucho a las tecnologías, así que Oliver le dio algunas muestras de tecnologías y se las explico, luego de eso Ella y Kiritsugu pidieron algunas más pero que no se las explicaran.

Después de unos segundos La mujer y su hija empezaron a brillar en Verde y empezaron a ser curadas.

La mujer pudo sentir como el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer, la sangre que bajaba de la frente de su hija y las diferentes heridas empezaron a cerrarse y dejar de fluir sangre al igual que las de ella, la Shinki parecía tener circuitos brillante ligeramente antes de apagarse y que la runa desapareciera.

Cuando la mujer se sintió mejor vio a un lado al chico haciendo lo mismo con el hombre aunque parecía estar esposado, ella suspiro de alivio antes de sentir a la Shiki acomodarse en su cuero cabelludo, podía imaginarla haciendo una pequeña cama con su cabello antes de acostarse a dormir, el chico se levanto de donde estaba arrodillado curando al hombre antes de acercarse a ella y tenderle la mano.

Oliver vio con una gota de sudor tras su nuca a Kaguya acostada en una cama hecha con el pelo de la mujer, antes de negar con una sonrisa y extenderle la mano a ella "no creo que nos hayamos presentado, mi nombre es Oliver, es un gusto."

decía con una sonrisa antes de que la mujer se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho él y algo rápidamente y con un sonrojo "mi nombre es Amelie y ella…" mirando a su hija en brazos "Es Charlotte"

La mente de oliver se detuvo un segundo "espere como Charlotte… Dunois" la mujer parecía igual a un ciervo frente a los faros de un gran camión con los ojos saltones y poniendo tiesa rápidamente.

"como lo…" fue cortada por el sonido de una patrulla de policías que parecían estar acercándose.

El chico dio un suspiro de alivio, esto no fue planeado aunque podía decir que trabajaba para el hombre o el padre de la niña y por eso lo sabía, que eso no solucionaría el problema… tal vez. "hablaremos de eso en otro momento ahora solo debo de llevarlas a salvo a su casa"

La mujer no tuvo mucho que decir cuando el mismo hombre de metal en una luz brillante volvió a aparecer donde estaba el chico, tomando a la mujer con delicadeza en sus brazos, el shinki había desaparecido de la cabeza de ella y la mujer sostenía a su hija "en qué dirección está su casa?" decía el saliendo de el callejon, tenía la voz robótica y más grave que antes.

la mujer señaló en una dirección antes de que el hombre se volviera en esa dirección y empezara a dirigirse hacia allá con ella en brazos, al llegar a la casa de la mujer la dejó en la entrada, era una casa de apartamentos, parecía que su hogar estaba subiendo algunos escalones, podía contar con que esos no estaban hechos para aguantar su armazón o al menos no fácilmente, así que tuvo que deshacer la armadura y ayudarle como niño a subir y maniobrar hasta su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, ella entro primero antes de dejarle pasar, luego de acostar a Charlotte en lo que podría ser la única cama del lugar volvió a mirarlo a él, diciéndole que se siente en una de las sillas de madera del comedor, ella se sentó frente a él.

La casa constaba de 1 sala que estaba unida a la cocina separadas solo por un pequeño mostrador, frente a esta había un comedor de madera de 4 asientos y un pequeño televisor al final, se podía ver 2 puertas muy probablemente una de una habitación y otra de un baño, ambas separadas por esar en paredes completamente distintas separadas solo por la sala.

la mujer miró seriamente a Oliver antes de inclinar su cabeza ligeramente "gracias por salvarnos a mi y a mi hija… se que no lo merecíamos pero.. gracias" él sonrió un poco "si… necesitas que haga algo para pagar te… no tenemos mucho pero…" la mujer parecía en conflicto mirando a Oliver con pesar.

Ella no tenía mucho que ofrecerle… esta enferma… ella misma sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, le había dado baja médica así que no podía trabajar lo poco que tenía lo conseguía vendiendo pan o limpiando las casas de los vecinos, hubieron momentos en que estuvo a punto caer en la prostitución por que su supuesto Ex amante no quiso ni darle algo para su hija, amaba a su pequeña con todo su corazón y cuerpo, daría lo que fuera por ella hasta su dignidad como persona, pero incluso eso a veces no daba a vasto… a veces solo quería comprarle a su hija lo mismo que tenían otras niñas, un lindo vestido… o una muñeca nueva… pero no podía… su hija santificada sea su inocencia pensó que haciendo un trato con gente mala podría curarla… la operación fue un éxito probablemente le de varios meses extra de vida pero… es… solo eso… un extra… no estaba curada.

Quería ofrecerle algo a este niño que las salvo pero… que tenía? ni siquiera tenía su castidad en caso de que fuera un hombre joven, o algo así… no sabia como agradecerle.

Mientras su mente se iba en un espiral de depresión, estrés y demás sentimientos no muy sanos, Oliver la miraba con tristeza, viendo donde vivían y eso, se podía dar cuenta de que la pobre mujer hacia lo que podía para darle la vida más digna a su hija… Oliver no lo penso 2 veces "en ese caso quiero que trabajes para mi… después de todo.. tienes que pagar mi dinero de vuelta" vio como la mujer se estremecía ante esto, sabía que no era la mejor manera de poner esto pero parecía una mujer terca y no se sentiría bien con nada menos.

"lo siento… pero… tengo baja médica… estoy enferma no puedo-"

Fue cortada cuando Alzó la mirada y vio a Oliver con una mirada muy seria, una mirada que un niño no debería de tener "me estás diciendo que no? en ese caso como piensas pagarme?" la mujer miró al suelo otra vez abrazándose a si misma con tristeza, no sabía como responderle ni sabia como hacer algo así… ningún trabajo la aceptara así como esta y no quería traerle problemas a su salvador por esto "mira… donde trabajo tenemos tecnología de punta, es imposible no tener una cura para lo que tienes" decía ya con una voz más suave la mujer alzó sus ojos como el mar viendo al chico frente a ella con algo de esperanza en ellos.

Oliver se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo antes de suspirar y mirar "que… cual es la enfermedad que tienes"

ella lo miro por un momento antes de contestarle "Hipertensión pulmonar causada por coágulos sanguíneos crónicos" ella dijo con algo de miseria.

Oliver se mordió la mejilla con fuerza casi extrayendo sangre… el problema de esta condición es que es incurable, y… es costoso su tratamiento, no es médico pero su hermano en su otra vida lo era, tuvo un paciente con esto, no estaba muy seguro si los medicamentos eran muy caros pero el tratamiento si lo fue y el cambio también de medicamentos y demás era costoso… tal vez en la operación que hablaban era un cambio de pulmón o de corazón… el problema con esto es que el nuevo corazón o pulmón en algún momento tal vez presenten fallas lo que la hará o tener que hacerse nuevamente la operación o tener que comprar los medicamentos, estudios médicos…

Pero… había una salida… la magia… la magia podía hacer muchas cosas, y aunque difícil y probablemente ningún mago en su sano juicio lo hiciese el podria… con algo de ayuda de Irisviel recrear algo parecido a Avalon, para que la cure y o haga de función para sus pulmones y corazón, puede hacer los circuitos y demás cosas, e Irisviel lo siguiente.

Asintiendo para si mismo vio a la mujer frente a él quien parecía esperar una respuesta, aunque estaba casi seguro de que ella pensaba que era alguna clase de magnate arrogante o algo así… "puedo curarte… o más bien podemos curarte"

Ella le miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar la emoción en su voz, cuando se levantó también de golpe de la silla donde estaba casi haciendo que está se cayera al suelo "c-como?"

El sonrió entre dientes "con otra pequeña operación" ella parecía ya estar a punto de perder la cordura por todas estas deudas que tendría. "Pero esta será totalmente gratis, después de todo implementaremos una nueva forma de operación y veremos si funciona"

Ella parecia un pez fuera del agua antes de cerrar la boca y sentarse de nuevo "e-esta seguro de que no…"

"Hay efectos secundarios?" Se encoje de hombros "quien sabe pero puede curarla, y estoy seguro de que estos mismos no le haría algún mal, además…" mira a la habitación donde yacía Charlotte "estoy seguro de que no quisiera dejar a su hija sola…"

Amelie no sabía si estaba hablando con un niño o un adulto desde hace rato, parecía más un hombre de 30 y tantos como ella, hablaba con mucha madurez y experiencia para su corta edad…"Estás seguro… de que funcionara…?"

Ante esta pregunta Oliver tuvo que pensar bien su respuesta… era posible recrear Avalon? Tal Vez, Shirou pudo hacerlo pero porque había vivido tanto tiempo con él dentro de sí mismo, que ya tenía su diseño plasmado en su subconsciente, estaba seguro de que Kiritsugu tenía a Avalon en su posesión.

El problema es si se lo daría, tal vez se lo preste a Irisviel después de todo solo querían hacer una copia de la gran obra maestra de los Faye… tal vez… podrían hacerlo… no… lo harían, luego ayudaría a Charlotte con su padre para entrar en la academia, y así su padre no tendrá tanta influencia sobre ella y su madre aún estaría allí para ella.

"Si estoy 1,000,000% seguro" decía con toda la firmeza que su voz podía darle y con la determinación brillando en sus ojos, la mujer se puso a sollozar y llorar agradeciendo una y otra vez…

**Hey hey hey! Aquí Matsuda Macober si… si lo sé, el capítulo tal vez… se me pasó un poco de las manos, pero, que no cunda el cunico… puede que pase de nuevo jeje, bueno.**

**Realmente esperaba terminar el capítulo luego del puñetazo pero luego pensé, vamos a hacer que se reúna con char, pero espera, está inconsciente… no hay problema. Tenemos magia! Y luego venía el problema de la cabeza… y eso….**

**También quise darle una pequeña historia de fondo a la mamá de ella, en el próximo episodio probablemente nos cuente más de su vida y cómo conoció al magnate y tuvo a Charlotte, su vida luego de eso y demás cosas, sin más preámbulos me despido. Hasta luegop!**


End file.
